The FEB
by suzie2b
Summary: How will the Rat Patrol get a large company to Benghazi—over 2000 miles away?


**Disclaimer: **_**The Rat Patrol**_** is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

**Author's note: Brazil was the only independent South American country to send ground troops to fight in WW2, with over 25,000 soldiers.**

**The Brazilian Expeditionary Force or FEB (Portuguese: Força Expedicionária Brasileira; FEB) consisted of about 25,700 men arranged by the army and air force to fight alongside the Allied forces in the Mediterranean Theatre of World War II.**

**Here I go with the creative license again.**

**The FEB**

**By Suzie2b**

**Troy and Moffitt were in Captain Boggs' office to receive their next assignment. The captain held up a dispatch and said, "I received a message that an army company from Brazil is on its way. High Command wants you to escort them to Benghazi."**

**Troy asked, "Which airfield will they be coming into, captain?"**

"**They aren't flying in. They will arrive in Sierra Leone at the end of the week."**

**Moffitt asked, "How many are coming, sir?"**

**Boggs replied, "A company of 175 to 200 men commanded by Major Jose Santos."**

**Troy questioned, "And we're supposed to get them to Benghazi? That's over 2000 miles, sir. It would've been easier and safer to have them flown in."**

"**I agree, but High Command didn't give their reasons and I'm not about to ask."**

**Moffitt said, "It will take about four days to get from Sierra Leone to Benghazi, captain."**

**Boggs nodded. "How long will it take you to get to Sierra Leone from here?"**

**Troy replied, "A day—day and a half. We'll leave first thing in the morning, sir." After leaving the captain's office, he looked at his watch. "It's lunch time. Should we go to the mess hall and hope Hitch and Tully are there?"**

**Moffitt smiled. "That would be my thought."**

**The mess hall was busy, but the sergeants picked out their men immediately. They were sitting at a table in a back corner with Charley and Daisy. Troy and Moffitt got their lunch and went to join the little group.**

**Charley smiled when she saw the two sergeants. "Sam, Jack, please join us."**

**Moffitt returned her smile and said, "Thank you, Charley."**

**Troy sat down next to Daisy and Moffitt sat down next to Charley. Troy started to put salt and pepper on his lunch as he said, "We just got our next mission."**

**Hitch asked, "What is it, sarge?"**

"**Escort duty. We're going to Sierra Leone's port to pick up a company from Brazil and get them to Benghazi."**

**Tully said, "That's better'n 2000 miles. Why didn't they fly?"**

**Moffitt chewed and swallowed. "High Command didn't send that information in the dispatch they sent to Captain Boggs."**

**Troy said, "We're leaving at daylight in the morning."**

**##################**

**The Rat Patrol traveled all day, stopping only for water and fuel. At the end of the day they were weary, stiff, and ready for a hot meal. Hitch and Tully pulled into the cover of some scrub and the four Allies got out to stretch.**

**Troy sighed and said, "Moffitt, you're on first watch. Tully, check the jeeps over and get them ready for tomorrow while it's still light. Hitch…"**

**The private smiled tiredly. "I'll start dinner."**

"**Right. I'll check the map for the easiest route into Sierra Leone."**

**Tully pushed up both of the jeeps hoods and went to unlash the water can in the back of Olive. As he untied the rope, Troy got Moffitt's map bag from under the passenger seat. Tully asked, "Just how many men are in this company we're meetin', sarge?"**

**Troy replied, "Up to 200."**

"**Wow, that's a lot for us to handle alone."**

"**Yeah, and we're going to have to pass through enemy territory along the way."**

**Hitch started to get what he needed from his jeep and said, "Depending on what kind of trucks they have that could be up to thirteen to carry that many men."**

**Troy sat down in Olive's passenger seat and began to unfold one of the maps. "No one said it would be easy, but we'll get the job done."**

**Tully set the water can down to take the cap off. "Sure, we always do … one way or another."**

**Hitch got a fire going and put together a meal of Troy's favorite—ham and lima beans—with the usual hardtack crackers on the side. After he finished eating, he went to relieve Moffitt on watch, leaving clean up to Tully.**

**As Moffitt ate his dinner, the sergeants discussed the two routes Troy had thought would be the best. One kept them out of enemy territory and the other, which would shorten the trip by maybe an hour and a half, would take them through a section that the Germans tended to patrol fairly often.**

**After going over the pros and cons of both routes, Moffitt said, "I'd say saving an hour or so isn't worth the risk. Once we get to our destination we'll still have at least two days to wait on that ship."**

**Troy nodded. "I agree. I'd just as soon stay out of trouble as much as possible."**

**The night was quiet, letting the cool breeze be heard blowing the sand around the desert.**

**##################**

**Morning came and breakfast was eaten. Once things were cleaned up and stowed in the jeeps, Troy gave the order to head out.**

**The jeeps skimmed the sand easily as they made their way towards Sierra Leone. It was an unremarkable ride, only seeing a herder with his camels and a British patrol.**

**As they passed through Guinea and into British occupied Sierra Leone, Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully started getting whiffs of the salt from the sea. They left the jeeps in the motor pool, grabbed their packs, and went to report in with Major Smith, who told them, "You're a bit early, men. We got a message from that ship … they aren't due in for two to three days."**

**Troy said, "We're aware of that, sir. We wanted to make sure we had time to get here in case we ran into trouble along the way. Luckily it was a boring drive."**

**The major smiled. "Good to hear. You and your men may as well use the time to rest. I understand you're taking the Brazilians to Benghazi. That will be a long, harrowing trip across the desert. I certainly don't envy you."**

"**Thank you, major. We could use a little down time."**

"**Right, now see Corporal Davies about getting quarters assigned. I'm afraid you'll be all together … space is at a premium here."**

**Moffitt smiled. "Actually, sir, we rather prefer staying together when we're off our base."**

**Major Smith gave a nod as he said, "Perfectly understandable. Dismissed."**

**After seeing the corporal, the Rat Patrol took their packs to their quarters. Tully dropped his on one of the bunks and looked around the small room, saying, "The major wasn't kiddin' about the space situation."**

**Hitch said, "Yeah, I think there's more room in that closet."**

**Troy smiled. "You can always sleep in the jeeps."**

"**No thanks, sarge. A couple of nights sleeping in a real bed is worth lack of space otherwise."**

**Moffitt grinned. "Why don't we go get some lunch? Then we can look around a bit."**

**Tully said, "Good idea. I'm starving."**

**##################**

**The next two days were quiet for the four Allies and they were getting antsy. Troy began to wonder how his young privates were managing to stay out of trouble, but he didn't dare voice his thought.**

**On the morning of the third day, they got word during breakfast that the ship was just outside the harbor. When they finished eating, they headed down to the beach.**

**The large naval ship sat too deep to enter the harbor. Anchors were dropped and inflatable life rafts were used to ferry the men to shore. It would take hours for the nearly 200 men, along with packs and supplies, to all arrive onshore.**

**After watching for a short time, Troy said, "We'd better go make sure those trucks are ready to go."**

**At the motor pool, the captain in charge told them there were sixteen troop carriers and supply trucks ready and waiting to be loaded. As they walked away, Troy said, "Tully, Hitch, go check out the trucks. Make sure they really are ready to go. I'm going to send two of them down to the beach to pick up their gear."**

**As the privates started to where the trucks were parked, a message was delivered. Moffitt took it and quickly read it before he said, "Major Smith wants to see us."**

**Troy gave a sigh. "Let's go."**

**In Major Smith's office the sergeants saluted as the major said, "This is ****Major Santos and Captain Silva…"**

**Santos quickly said, "I am led to understand you are the ones escorting my men and I to Benghazi."**

**Troy nodded. "Yes, sir."**

"**I've also been told that Benghazi is more than 2000 miles from here."**

"**Yes, major, it is."**

**Santos asked, "How many in your unit, sergeant?"**

**Troy replied, "Four total, sir."**

"**Four!" Santos turned to Smith and said, "180 men, 2000 plus miles across enemy territory … led by four Americans?"**

**Smith said, "That's three Americans and one Brit, Major Santos. And I'll have you know that this unit is one of the most elite in the Allied army."**

"**American, British, it does not matter. How many men can you arrange to come along, Major Smith?"**

"**None. I do not have men to spare for such a job at this time."**

**Santos took a deep breath to calm himself before he said, "I suppose we will have to make do." He turned to Captain Silva. "Begin the task of getting the men and supplies loaded, captain."**

**Silva saluted and said in Portuguese, "Sim, major."**

**Before the captain could leave, Troy said, "I sent two trucks to pick up your supplies, captain. Your men can walk to the motor pool. There are troop carriers waiting for them."**

"**Thank you, Sargento." Then Silva walked out of the office.**

**Troy said, "Sergeant Moffitt and I should get back to the motor pool and our men, Major Smith."**

**Smith nodded. "Very well. You're dismissed."**

**As they left headquarters, Moffitt said, "Well, this is going to a very long and interesting assignment."**

**Troy agreed and said, "Yeah, but Major Santos may be right. I wish we were a bigger escort."**

"**True. However, the major's men will be armed. If necessary we can circle the wagons to vanquish an enemy attack."**

**Troy smiled. "'Circle the wagons' huh. You've been reading Tully's westerns again, haven't you?"**

**Moffitt smiled too and said, "I find them an entertaining distraction at times."**

**At the motor pool, the sergeants located their men and Troy told them, "We just met Major Santos and Captain Silva. Their men and supplies will start getting here soon. How do the trucks look?"**

**Hitch said, "So far so good, sarge."**

"**Good, we can't afford to aggravate the major any more than he already is."**

**Tully wiped his hands on a rag as he asked, "What's he all upset about?"**

**Moffitt replied, "He seems to think a four man escort isn't enough to get them to Benghazi. I say we'll have plenty of armed men with Major Santos' company."**

**Tully grinned and looked at Troy. "Did he give you his 'circle the wagons' line yet? He's been dying to use it."**

**Troy chuckled as he looked at the self-satisfied Moffitt. "Yes, as a matter-of-fact he did." Then he looked at the privates and said, "Well, let's get back to work. There will be 180 men and the first wave should be here soon."**

**##################**

**Captain Silva arrived with the first group and began to assign drivers to the trucks. As soon as everyone was loaded and the supply trucks joined them, Major Santos went to Troy and asked, "We are ready to leave, sergeant. There are not too many hours left in the day and I would like to get as far as possible before dark."**

**Troy saluted, glad that it would be the last time he would have to for a few days. "Yes, sir." As the major walked to the lead truck, he said, "Moffitt, you and Tully bring up the rear and make sure everyone gets going. We shouldn't have to worry about the Germans until tomorrow."**

**Troy, with Hitch driving, led the way. Moffitt and Tully sat in their jeep, watching as the troop carriers and trucks rolled by one at a time. Then Tully pulled in behind the last one to follow.**

**The remainder of the day was easy and as the sun waned on the horizon, they were just a few miles from the German lines. Troy had Hitch pull back so they were alongside the lead truck and said, "We're stopping for the night, major. Lead the trucks around and make a circle, major."**

**Santos frowned questionably. "A circle, sergeant?"**

"**Yes, sir. We're in the open desert here. A circle will be the safest way if something happens."**

**Santos decided it made sense and turned to his driver. "All right, get on with it."**

**When Moffitt and Tully noticed what was going on, Tully chuckled and said, "Hey, look at that. Sarge is circlin' the wagons."**

**Moffitt simply gave a nod with a laugh.**

**##################**

**The next day everyone was up before dawn, fed, and ready to go as the sun came up. This time Troy sent Moffitt and Tully out ahead of their leaving to do a bit of scouting. Over the next few days the convoy would be in and out of enemy territory, not to mention the fact that the Germans don't always stay on their side of the line.**

**Day two seemed hotter than usual and they had to stop every two hours or so to cool the engines and fill radiators. At 1pm Troy led the convoy into a waterhole. They needed to make sure the fifty-five gallon water drums—there were two in each truck—were kept full.**

**Hitch and Tully were on watch as, one after another, the trucks rolled up to the well and buckets of water were emptied into the drums. While that was being done, the rest of the men ate a K-ration lunch.**

**After they'd eaten, Troy and Moffitt went to relieve Hitch and Tully. Troy went over to where Tully was and asked, "See anything?"**

**Tully handed the sergeant the binoculars and said, "I did see a German patrol…" He pointed towards the east. "…about ten miles out, but they didn't see us."**

**Troy scanned the desert with the glasses. "Hopefully, we'll be back in Allied territory before the end of the day." He lowered the binoculars and said, "You and Hitch go get something to eat and check the jeeps. We'll be leaving within an hour."**

**The rest of the day was spent with the Rat Patrol taking turns scouting ahead for any possible trouble as the trucks moved along.**

**At one point a troop carrier got stuck and the driver spun its wheels until the truck was axel deep in sand.**

**Major Santos gave orders to the men in the truck, "Todos para fora! Começa a cavar!"**

**The men in the back of the truck filed out and some of them began using their helmets as shovels.**

**The jeeps pulled up next to the truck and Troy saw the problem. He got out of the jeep and said, "We're in the open here, major, and there's a German base just ten miles from us."**

**Santos said, "I am aware that we are in the open, sergeant. My men will have the truck moving again in a few minutes."**

"**Make sure everyone else stays put, sir, in case we have to leave in a hurry."**

**Hitch had been staring out at the desert when he spotted the German halftracks. "Hey, sarge! Company's coming!"**

**Troy turned and saw the German patrol. "Let's go head 'em off and see what kind of damage we can do!" He looked at Santos again and said, "Get these trucks moving as soon as possible, major." Without waiting for a response Troy hurried to the jeep and got into the back as Moffitt did the same.**

**As he watched the jeeps head out towards the Germans, Major Santos called, "Captain Silva!"**

**The captain appeared. "Sim, Major Santos?"**

"**Walk the line. I want anyone not involved with getting this truck out to stay where they are."**

"**Sim, major." Then Silva hurried to do as he was told.**

**Santos continued to watch the Rat Patrol work with growing admiration. The team worked like a well-oiled machine. It was obvious to the major that each man knew what the other three was thinking and what their next move would be.**

**The driver fired up the truck's engine and Santos turned to watch his men push the vehicle until it finally drove up out of the holes it had been in. Then he gave a satisfied nod and said, "Good work, men. Let's get going."**

**The major ordered his driver to steer them well clear of the fight. They saw one of the German halftracks try to break away, but it was cut off by one of the jeeps.**

**##################**

**Tully saw the halftrack out of the corner of his eye as it headed away from the fight. Moffitt had just finished off one of the German vehicles with 50 caliber bullets through the engine compartment and windshield. Tully swung the jeep around and quickly cut off the halftrack. He turned again and slowed just enough to allow Moffitt to lob a grenade into the back, then accelerated away so as not to get caught in the explosion. The Germans never had a chance to take aim at the Allies.**

**Hitch drove expertly between two halftracks. The men in one stopped firing so as not to hit their own people. However, the machine gunner in the other swung around with his finger still on the trigger in a desperate attempt to hit one or both Americans. His 30 caliber bullets sprayed the other halftrack, killing the driver and the men in the back. Before anyone knew what was happening Troy let go with a burst from his 50, killing all on board the other halftrack.**

**With their job done, the Rat Patrol left the smoldering wrecks and rushed to catch up with their convoy.**

**##################**

**The men in the trucks cheered as the jeeps passed by to get to the front of the convoy. Once they were in front of the lead truck, Troy sent Moffitt and Tully out to scout ahead. As Tully accelerated away, Troy looked back at Major Santos, who gave a nod of acknowledgment.**

**The rest of the day went by quietly and by the time they stopped for the night in a wadi they were again in Allied territory.**

**After dinner, Troy went to talk to Major Santos. He found the major talking to Captain Silva. "Excuse me, major. Can I have a word with you?"**

**Santos faced Troy. "Of course, sergeant. What do you need?"**

"**I was hoping that maybe your men could take care of watch. I'd like my men to get a full night's rest tonight. Tomorrow's going to be a tough one, sir."**

"**That sounds reasonable." Santos turned to the captain and said, "Silva, assign extra guards to take the place of Sergeant Troy's men."**

**The captain gave a nod and said, "Sim, major." Then walked away.**

**Troy said, "Thanks, major. I appreciate it and so will my men."**

**Santos smiled slightly. "After what the four of you did today, it's the least I can do."**

**##################**

**Morning of day three. Moffitt woke Tully and said quietly, "Troy wants you to make a hot breakfast."**

**Tully yawned and scrubbed his face with his hands as he sat up. "I'll get right on it, sarge."**

**They ate and then Hitch and Tully went about checking over the jeeps while Troy and Moffitt went to inform Major Santos of their route that day.**

**The sergeants walked by the trucks as the major's men were readying them for the day. Troy and Moffitt found Santos having one last cup of coffee. Troy said, "Good morning, major. I'd like to discuss today's route and how we're going to get through the day."**

**Santos said, "That sounds rather ominous, sergeant."**

"**It could be, sir."**

"**Not a surprise. What makes this so different?"**

**Moffitt showed the major a map. "We're going to be moving through a part of Niger that has been recently taken by the Germans, sir. It's going to add at least one day to the trip…"**

**Santos shook his head. "That won't do, sergeant. We are to be in Benghazi tomorrow. There must be another way."**

**Troy sighed. "We were afraid you'd say that, major."**

**Moffitt continued, "There is another way, sir, but it means going through German territory that's highly trafficked."**

**Major Santos asked, "I take it you have a plan to get through?"**

**Troy said, "Yes, sir. First we're going to split the convoy into two groups. I'll take one and Moffitt takes the other…"**

"**Is that wise, sergeant? What if we run into the Germans?"**

**Moffitt said, "Going as two separate groups will make it easier to hide if we run into German patrols. We'll do everything possible to stay out of sight so as not to engage the enemy, sir." He again held up the map pointed out the routes. "Troy will take his group around this way. I will take this route here."**

**Santos took the map and studied it. "I see. And where do we meet up again?"**

**Troy pointed to a spot on the map. "Right here there's a wadi short ways into Allied territory, major. That's where we'll spend the night. The next day we go on to Benghazi."**

**Santos nodded. "Well, if you think it's the best way to do this, let's get started."**

**##################**

**Troy and Hitch led eight trucks east for an hour before turning north. Moffitt and Tully took the rest and went west for an hour and a half before turning north. Both groups stayed away from routes that were obviously well used.**

**The route Moffitt and Tully took turned rocky with hills dotting the landscape. Hills that could be used to hide behind if it were necessary. Moffitt stood in the back of the jeep, scanning the desert for potential problems.**

**Tully had just turned to go north when Moffitt said, "A patrol has appeared, Tully. Get us into cover."**

**The private deftly steered the group into a small depression behind a large hill.**

**When they stopped, Captain Silva got out of the lead truck and asked, "What is going on, Sargento?"**

**Moffitt and Tully were out of the jeep. Moffitt said, "I spotted a German Patrol, captain. We'll stay here until they're out of sight. Tully and I will keep watch on this hill."**

**##################**

**Hitch kept close to the dunes, which were their only means of cover if a German patrol appeared in the binoculars Troy was using in the back of the jeep.**

**When Hitch's watch told him they'd driven an hour, he turned the jeep north. A few minutes later Troy spotted a German convoy going east across their path. The sergeant said, "Get in between the dunes, Hitch. There's a convoy up ahead."**

**The private did as he was told as quickly as possible. Once they were stopped Major Santos poked his head out of the truck's window and asked, "What is it, sergeant?"**

**Troy first told Hitch, "Go up top and watch that convoy. I'll be up in a minute." Then he hurried over to the lead truck. "There's a German convoy cutting across our path, major. We'll just hide here until it's gone. Shouldn't be too long." Then Troy went up to join Hitch. He laid on his belly next to the private and asked, "Are they still moving east?"**

**Hitch handed the binoculars to the sergeant. "Yeah. There's no sign that they saw us."**

**Putting the glasses to his eyes, Troy said, "Good. We'll just stay put until they're out of sight."**

**Some of Major Santos' men had gotten out to stretch stiff muscles. As they milled around the trucks, Hitch happened to look down and said, "Hey, sarge, do you want them to be wandering around?"**

**Troy looked down at the men. "As long as they stay close, it should be okay." Ten minutes later the convoy had moved on and couldn't be seen any longer and he said, "Okay, let's shake it."**

**As he and Hitch moved down the dune, a fight broke out between two of Santos' men. Troy immediately ran in that direction to break it up with Hitch on his heels.**

**By the time the two Americans got to the fight, men were crowded around watching. They pushed through and Hitch grabbed one man to pull him away. However, as Troy went to grab the other man, he snatched a rifle from someone in the crowd. When the sergeant finally got ahold of him and tried to control him, the rifle went off. Troy spun the man around and punched him in the face. The rifle was dropped as the man went down hard to sit on the sand, his nose immediately beginning to bleed.**

**Troy turned to face Hitch and the other man, but the private was on the ground starting to sit up and clutching his left arm. Troy rushed over and knelt down beside his friend. He moved the hand away to inspect the wound and asked, "Are you okay?"**

**Hitch nodded slowly. "It's just a scratch, sarge."**

**Then they heard Major Santos bellow, demanding to know who fired the shot, "O que está acontecendo? Quem disparou aquele tiro?"**

**One of his men pointed to the man Troy had punched and said, "Foi ele, major. Ele agarrou meu rifle."**

**Troy helped Hitch up as he said, "There was a fight, sir. That one got ahold of a rifle just as I grabbed him and it went off. The bullet hit Private Hitchcock."**

**Santos' frown deepened. "I see. Is his injury serious?"**

"**Looks like a graze. As soon as I get him cleaned up and bandaged, we'll get going, major."**

**As Troy walked away with Hitch, they heard Major Santos giving angry orders to his men in Portuguese, which sent them all scurrying to carry them out.**

**Hitch sat on the passenger side of the jeep with his legs out. He started to unbutton his shirt while Troy went to get the med kit out of the back.**

**As the sergeant examined the wound in Hitch's upper arm, he said, "It's not too bad." Troy carefully dabbed the blood away from the three inch graze. "But I'd better do the driving from here."**

**Hitch shook his head and said, "What if we do run into trouble, sarge? I'd do better at the wheel then behind the 50 with this arm."**

**Troy picked up the roll of gauze and began bandaging the arm. "You're sure?"**

"**Yeah, I'll be fine."**

**Major Santos appeared and asked, "Everything all right, sergeant?"**

**Troy tied off the bandage and replied, "Yes, sir."**

"**I am sorry this happened. The men are weary of the travel and want to get to work in this war."**

**Troy helped Hitch back into his shirt as he said, "I can understand that, major. It's hard to sit and just watch the enemy without being able to do anything." The major gave a silent nod. "I think we'd better get going now."**

**Santos turned and went to his place in the lead truck. Troy watched him go and noticed that all of the major's men were in the trucks ready to get moving.**

**##################**

**Moffitt and Tully stayed low on top of the hill as the German patrol neared. Moffitt said, "They're going to pass right by us. Go tell the captain everyone needs to stay very quiet."**

**Tully gave a nod. "Right, sarge." He was nearly half way down the hill before he straightened up to run the rest of the way. Tully went to Captain Silva and said, "It looks like that patrol is going to pass us on the other side of the hill. Sergeant Moffitt says that everyone need to be real quiet, sir."**

**Silva gave a nod. "All right, private, I will take care of it."**

"**Thanks, captain. I'm going back up."**

**When Tully was next to the sergeant again, Moffitt asked quietly, "Everything taken care of?"**

**Tully nodded. "Captain Silva said he'd take care of keepin' the guys quiet."**

**When the German patrol got closer, they moved to hide behind a group of boulders. Then watched as the patrol passed below them.**

**As soon as the Germans were out of sight, Moffitt and Tully went down to Captain Silva. Moffitt said, "They're behind us now. We should get moving."**

**Silva nodded. "Sim, let's be on our way. The men are getting restless."**

**Moffitt and Tully waited until all eight trucks passed by to resume their trip to make sure every truck made it out of their hiding place. Then Moffitt said, "All right, Tully. Let's take our place at the front."**

**The rest of the day went much the same for both groups. They would go until the enemy was spotted, hide until it was safe, and be on their way again.**

**##################**

**At the end of the day, they were back behind Allied lines. Moffitt and Tully checked the wadi before Tully drove back to lead the trucks in.**

**Captain Silva got out of the truck and asked, "No sign of Major Santos and the others?"**

**Moffitt shook his head. "They aren't here yet, but they should be soon, sir." He turned to Tully and said, "You'd better go up and watch for them."**

**Tully gave a nod. "Right, sarge."**

**Moffitt looked at Silva again and said, "I would suggest you assign some men to watch. We may be back in our territory, but that doesn't mean the Germans will stay away."**

**Silva agreed and walked away to assign his men to the detail.**

**The sun was disappearing when Troy and Hitch were finally seen moving towards the wadi with eight trucks following. Tully ran down to let Moffitt know, and the sergeant made a brief call to Troy to let him know the coast was clear.**

**When the other group was safely in the wadi, Moffitt went to Troy and said with a slight smile, "I expected you at least two hours ago. Run into much trouble?"**

**Troy said, "Too many Germans. Seemed like we spent more time hiding then moving, but we didn't get caught."**

"**It was much the same for us. However, I'd be willing to wager you spent more time under cover than we did."**

"**How do you figure that?"**

**Moffitt smiled again. "We got here first."**

**Tully hurried over and said, "Hitch is hurt…"**

"**How bad?"**

**Troy said, "Left arm … a graze. It doesn't look too bad, but you might want to check it out."**

**Moffitt frowned as he asked, "I thought you said you weren't caught? What happened?"**

**Troy sighed. "Friendly fire. Long story short—there was a fight. Hitch and I were the first ones there to break it up. One guy grabbed a rifle and when I grabbed him it went off."**

"**I'll get a med kit." Moffitt looked at Tully and asked, "Where's Hitch now?"**

**Tully said, "Sittin' on the ground next to the jeep."**

**After Moffitt was on his way, Troy asked Tully, "Did you guys get any lunch?"**

"**We didn't think it was a good idea to stop unless we had to, sarge."**

"**Yeah, we didn't eat either."**

**Tully said, "I'll go start some dinner."**

**It wasn't long before a hot meal was served up. First Tully dished up plates for Troy and Moffitt, then he put together two more plates and went to join Hitch where he was resting.**

**Tully handed one plate to Hitch and sat down on the sand next to him. "How're ya feelin'?"**

**Hitch replied, "A little sore, but mostly just tired."**

"**Yeah, it was a long, tense day." They ate in companionable silence for a minute, then Tully asked, "Which one of those guys shot you, Hitch?"**

"**Why?"**

**Tully shrugged. "I was thinkin' about havin' a talk with him."**

**Hitch smiled. "I don't think he even speaks English."**

"**It doesn't matter to me if he speaks English or not. I'll still get my point across."**

"**Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."**

**Tully set his now empty plate aside and said, "But he shot you, Hitch. You're lucky it's just a graze."**

**Hitch swallowed the late bite of food and handed the plate to his friend. "He didn't intentionally shoot me, Tully. Let's just drop it, okay."**

**Tully sighed. "Okay." He stood and got a blanket out of the jeep. After draping it around Hitch's shoulders, Tully said, "Get some rest. Troy says the major's men are taking care of sentry duty again tonight."**

**##################**

**Day four—the push to Benghazi.**

**That morning Major Santos found Troy and Moffitt going over the map confirming the route they'd set the night before. "Is everything in order, Sergeant Troy?"**

**The sergeant turned and said, "Yes, sir. We're ready when you are."**

"**And you believe we will get to Benghazi today."**

**Troy nodded. "As long as we don't run into trouble along the way, we should be there before the sun goes down, major."**

**Santos noticed Hitch struggling a bit with a full jerry can of water and asked, "How is the private's arm?"**

**Moffitt said, "A bit sore, but the wound wasn't serious and didn't require stitches. The main worry is infection. We'll have Private Hitchcock checked out when we get to Benghazi."**

"**Good." Then he turned and walked away.**

**A minute or two later Captain Silva was heard saying as he moved through the soon to be deserted camp, "Prepare-se! Saímos em cinco minutos!"**

**The men scurried to get the last of their things and themselves into the trucks. Five minutes later Troy and Hitch led the way out of the wadi with Moffitt and Tully making sure no one was left behind.**

**The morning started out quietly as the sun rose slowly in the eastern sky. However, it was just after 10:30am when things changed … and not for the better.**

**Moffitt and Tully had gone out to scout ahead when they ran into a German patrol as it came out of a wadi. Moffitt was using binoculars and knew they'd been spotted when he saw the commander looking back at him with his own binoculars. "We've been seen, Tully. Let's get out of here."**

**Tully did a quick U-turn and spun the tires as he took off. Moffitt swung the 50 around and stood on the passenger seat as the Germans began to give chase.**

**##################**

**Troy heard the commotion before he saw Tully speeding towards them and Moffitt shooting at the following Germans. Troy halted the convoy and yelled to Major Santos, "Get your men out of those trucks, major! Take cover wherever you can!" Then he touched Hitch's shoulder and the private hit the accelerator.**

**It was a large patrol—eight halftracks in all—and Moffitt was having little luck in slowing the German vehicles. Hitch's jeep flew by Tully's, taking them into the fray. As quickly as he could, Tully swung the jeep around, forcing Moffitt hang on for dear life.**

**The jeeps drivers maneuvered around the Germans and the gunners in the back kept up a constant barrage of 50 caliber fire. One by one the Allies took out the Germans. It was starting to look as if the fight was all but done when two of the halftracks broke away and headed for the convoy.**

**By the time either of the jeeps could break away to go after them, the Germans were attacking the convoy.**

**Major Santos' men held their own, surprising the Germans with their numbers.**

**Then the jeeps were there to take care of the rest. It had been a battle, and not without injury, but the Allies prevailed.**

**The major's men took care of their wounded and would report that two men were dead. Moffitt had taken a hit in the right leg—the bullet went through his thigh, but missed both bone and artery. All in all everyone counted themselves lucky.**

**Tully helped Moffitt out of the back of the jeep into the passenger seat as Troy and Hitch joined them. Troy asked, "How bad is it?"**

**As Tully went to get a med kit while Moffitt tore open the material of his pant leg. "The bullet went through cleanly. A bit painful though."**

**Tully pressed gauze against the wounds to stop the bleeding as Troy said, "You and Hitch take care of him while I go see how the major did."**

**Hitch said, quietly, "Right, sarge."**

**Troy located Major Santos as he gave orders to his men. "Major Santos, are there many injuries?"**

**The major said, "There is ten wounded … some seriously. There are two dead at this time."**

"**I'm sorry to hear that, sir. They did a good job fending of those halftracks though."**

"**That they did, sergeant. They are good men and good fighters. How did you and your men fair?"**

**Troy said, "Sergeant Moffitt was hit in the leg. The bullet went straight through. He should survive. As soon as you're ready, sir, we'll get going. There's a waterhole a few miles ahead we can take a break in."**

**##################**

**By the time they arrived at the waterhole two the trucks were beginning to show damage. When they stopped, steam poured from the engine compartments.**

**Tully was making Moffitt as comfortable as possible while Troy and Hitch discussed their next move when Captain Silva walked up to the group and said, "Would you by chance have any spare parts?"**

**Troy asked, "What kind of parts, sir?"**

"**Hoses mainly and a few other things."**

**Troy looked at Tully, who said, "I'll get my box."**

**Troy said, "Hitch, go with him. Give him a hand."**

**##################**

**Silva led Hitch and Tully to the first of the damaged trucks. Tully looked at the damaged engine and said to Hitch, "Why don't you check out the other truck while I start on this one?"**

**Hitch gave a nod. "I'm on it."**

**Tully worked to replace a severed hose and put a temporary fix on another that would get them to Benghazi. The fan belt was replaced and a few other more minor things were taken of. He filled the radiator and the grateful driver started the engine.**

**When Tully joined Hitch, he asked, "Can it be fixed?"**

**Hitch shook his head. "Engine block is badly cracked and the radiator is full of holes. She's not going anywhere."**

"**Is there anything we can salvage?"**

"**A couple of hoses are still good, fan belt looks good, and we can always use spare sparkplugs. How's the other truck?"**

**Tully said, "It should make it to Benghazi. I'll get started on the spare parts."**

**Hitch nodded. "I'll go tell Troy what's going on."**

**##################**

**After a bit of discussion, the men from the unrepairable truck were redistributed into the others and the convoy was off again.**

**They made it to Benghazi a bit later than expected, but without further incident.**

**The wounded were taken to the base hospital while Major Santos and Troy went to report to second in command Captain O'Connell.**

**O'Connell asked, "How did it go?"**

**Major Santos said, "It was quite … interesting, captain. We had some run ins with the Germans. My wounded are in your hospital. I lost two men."**

"**I'm sorry to hear it, major. What about you, Troy?"**

**The sergeant said, "Moffitt and Hitch were injured, sir, but not too seriously."**

**Santos said, "I would like to check on my men, captain. If we are done here?"**

**O'Connell nodded. "Of course, major. Please let me know when we can talk in detail about why you're here." When the door closed behind the major, he said, "Sounds like you had quite a trip across the desert, sergeant."**

**Troy said, "Yes, sir. I'll detail everything in my report."**

"**Very well. Go see to your men and get some rest."**

"**Thank you, captain."**

**##################**

**After getting cleaned up and having dinner, Troy, Hitch, and Tully went to see Moffitt, who was to spend the night in the hospital. Though they were exhausted, they were still too keyed up to sleep.**

**The three of them were sitting around Moffitt's bunk playing matchstick poker when Major Santos walked in. He checked on a few of his men, most of whom were sleeping, as he made his way to the foursome.**

**Troy, Hitch, and Tully began to stand, but the major waved at them to sit down. "I just wanted to thank you, Sergeant Troy. You **_**and**_** your men. I made an unfair assumption at the beginning and you have more than proven your capabilities."**

**Troy smiled slightly. "Thank you, major."**

**Moffitt looked up from his bunk and said, "Excuse me for asking, sir, but why weren't you and your men flown to the closest airfield?"**

**Santos said, "I really do not know, sergeant. I am not in the habit of questioning the orders I receive from my superiors … but I think I will reconsider that habit. Next time, if there is a next time, I will insist on flying."**

**Hitch ventured, "Or at least land at a closer harbor … sir."**

**Santos frowned as he thought and realized Benghazi had such a harbor. "If you will excuse me, I have a call to make and questions to ask."**

**After he was gone, Troy grinned and said, "Me thinks the Major is about to wake up a superior officer."**

**They went back to their game as Tully said, "Oh to be a fly on that wall."**


End file.
